Understanding Me, Loving Yuu
by Kavbj
Summary: Lavi has yet to fully understand the way he feels about Yuu, although he knows he loves the Japanese exorcist. When Yuu falls gravely ill, however, Lavi knows he'll have to be there for his best friend more than ever. LaviYuu. Language.
1. You Give Me Something

_**Understanding Me, Loving Yuu**_

_You Give Me Something by James Morrison_

I didn't understand. Lately I found that I rarely did, and that in itself wasn't very understandable at all. Stretching my arms above my head, I squinted my one good eye as I stared up at the sun. Though the sun was out, it was winter and there were no clouds to keep even the slightest heat in. The wind was bitter and cold, somehow managing to get through my uniform.

Of course it was sunny now. Not yesterday, or the day before, when Yuu and I had been fighting Akuma for 48 hours straight in a torrential downpour. I'd slept after that, collapsing the moment Yuu destroyed the last one. I glanced over my shoulder at the Japanese exorcist. He was bare-chested, soaking his uniform in the creek to try remove some of the blood. As always, he was the dirtiest one of us both but I guess that's what's to be expected when one fights with a blade.

Back to what I didn't understand. Him. I didn't understand Yuu. He hadn't slept at all and yeah, I was worried, I'd be worried about anyone had they fought for 48 hours and then not slept afterwards, but I wouldn't worry _this_ much. My heart was beating something fierce as I noticed the strangely slow healing wounds, deep and painful and still bleeding because Yuu was stubborn and refused to allow them the chance to seal over a bit.

Ok maybe I didn't understand me more than anything else. Especially my heart. I was so utterly confused it was ridiculous. I'm pretty sure it was love, which was stupid because I'd never loved before so I couldn't understand how Yuu caused these feelings. _I never thought I'd love someone_. It's strange.

I turned fully and went to give Yuu a hand. I stopped where I was, watching as suddenly he curled in on himself, clutching his stomach, and hurled. My heart clenched and I jerked forward, catching him as he tried to stumble to his feet. Ok, yeah, something was seriously wrong.

With both of us, it seemed, because my hand was sparking where it was touching his heated skin. Not literally sparking but close enough, damn it. It was scary, these feelings. And I'm pretty sure _this could be nothing _but you know, _I'm willing to give it a try_.

Yuu looked up at me from between his bangs. For a moment he seemed so childlike as he waited to see what I would do. My hand was still around his upper arm, supporting him. Well, I wasn't really supporting him anymore because he was standing just fine on his own two feet and really, I was just holding onto his arm for some weird reason.

I withdrew my hand as if I'd been burned, and took a step back. Did I mention he was deathly pale and that something was seriously wrong? Yup, let's stick to this train of thought and not how much my heart is beating... again.

"You all right?" I asked quietly, hoping he'd get the seriousness with which the question was asked. I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't lie to me when I asked like this, but he wouldn't answer either, because that would be admitting weakness and the possible need for assistance.

So just as I thought he would, he stood there silently, still watching. So I sighed and stepped towards him. We were unbelievably close now. I could feel his breath on my jaw as he turned his head swiftly away. Bad move. He swayed dangerously, before collapsing against me. He was panting now, pained and panicked. I grabbed him securely and held him against me. My hands were slipping on his wet blood.

_You give me something_, that's for sure, hey Yuu? I thought. And it still scared me. As did this. I sat us down gently. His face was flushed and fevered, his eyes barely open. I cradled his head against my shoulder and tried not to react to his hot breath against my collar bone.

"F-fucking poison," he laughed bitterly, eyes fluttering.

I smiled gently and brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. I can't believe I hadn't even seen the turn coming. He distracted and captivated me that much, that I'd missed the obvious signs of an oncoming fever until it was at its peak. He'd be stuck with it for a few days at least, and he'd be too weak to get home unless I carried him.

But I had to at least get him to the inn. We were close enough to the creek for me to reach over and grab his uniform and pull it out. It was heavy and I shifted Yuu a bit so I could wring the damn thing out.

Once I'd shoved it into the pack we'd brought along with us when looking for the non-existent innocence, I put it on my back then grabbed Yuu before he could back away. He looked up at me, wary of what I was planning.

"Sleep," I muttered, pinching a nerve in his neck. He slumped forward against me and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He'd go off at me later but I couldn't deal with him struggling the whole time.

Scooping him up, I looked down at him. _Please give me something_, I thought, beginning to walk towards the village we were staying at. _'Cause someday I might know my heart_. I wanted this love to be returned and yeah, there was a high chance that it would be. Yuu trusted me most out of everyone at the Order, that much everyone knew. I myself don't even know how I earned that trust. But one night he's in the Infirmary, screaming and thrashing against the monsters in his nightmare and it's _my_ name he's calling for, begging for, and I knew just what I meant to him and what he meant to me.

For now, that would have to do.

'_Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, all right_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

'_Cause someday I might know my heart_

_I never thought I'd love someone,_

_That was someone else's dream._


	2. Never Far Behind

_**Understanding Me, Loving Yuu**_

_Never Far Behind by Aly & AJ_

As I walk beside Gramps, I smile down at him constantly. Yes _down_ at him. I am finally taller than him, and I am only 13. Yeah, so Gramps isn't the tallest person around, but he's my father figure, and every boy is happy when they grow taller than their father, right?

The Infirmary comes into view and Gramps gives me his instructions. Check up on the Finders, start getting their perspective on the war. It's an easy task. If I'm right, and I am, it won't take long and I can visit Yuu-chan.

Honestly, I don't know what I think of the kid, only that he amuses me and I need some amusement right now because the role of Bookman Jnr. seems boring at the best of times. He's just gotten back from a mission so he'll need some cheering up, surely. If not, I don't care.

* * *

I smile up at the nurse and she beams at me, going on about how sweet I am as she leads me to Yuu-chan's room. As I'd thought, talking to the Finders had taken no time at all. And so now it's onto Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan.

The nurse leaves me in front of his room. He's only admitted for a few hours at the worst of times because he heals so quickly. That's one of the reasons both Gramps and I are so curious about him. Few people know why he heals so quickly and soon I will be part of those few people. I'm sure of it.

I open the door fast, letting it slam against the wall. My eye was quick enough to take in Yuu's position before he whirled around to face me. His hair was out, spread across his shoulders as he looked out the window, chin propped in his hand. Now he was glaring at me.

"Yuu-chan!" I cry, running to him to throw my arms around him, but I forgot how fast he is. Next thing I know I'm running into the wall and he's next to me, kicking me in the shin. Yeah, so I call him my best friend, only to annoy him, because I'm pretty sure neither of us is calling the other their 'best friend.' But I'd win eventually. I always do.

* * *

I'm standing in one of the Order's many corridors, blinking. I swear I was in the Infirmary with Yuu not two seconds ago. And I'm taller. And older. Alright then, just realised this is a dream. Yeah, Lavi! You still got it! Oh, geez.

Sighing, I'm about to turn and wander about for the sake of it, when Lenalee, younger, more innocent and shorter, comes running up to me. Her face is composed of a panicky seriousness. She's clearly been set a task and she's adamant about completing it. Why does this seem so familiar?

"Lavi!" she calls a few times, getting my attention. I wait patiently for her to reach me, and then continue to wait patiently as she catches her breath. She snatches my wrist into her slim fingers and tugs on it, trying to drag me in the direction she just came from. "Come on!" she urges shrilly. "It's Kanda."

Huh, is all I can think, no –kun on the end. So she's finally out of that habit. That gives me a rough timeline but I still can't put my finger on why this is so familiar.

I follow her, somewhat amused. I'm not making it any easier for her as I walk slowly and force her to drag me. I frown as we get closer to the Infirmary. Why would Yuu be in the Infirmary? As we get closer, I see Daisya – my heart temporarily aches for Yuu as I think of the turmoil he went through during the Turkish boy's death – waiting anxiously for our arrival.

When he spots me, he bolts over, gets behind me and pushes. I'm forced into a run, which I don't really mind when we enter the Infirmary and I hear screaming. Daisya is fast and I have to near sprint to keep up with him.

We barrage into a room and my heart stops as I realise what scene it is. How could I have forgotten? Nurses are trying to hold Yuu down, trying to sedate him, but his system is rejecting it. He's crying, he's scared, and he's asleep.

My name falls repetitively from his 16 year old lips and I squeeze my eyes shut. With all the confusion I'm already going through considering my feelings for Yuu, was it really necessary for my mind to conjure up this memory?

I don't waste anymore time as I rush to Yuu's side and push two of the nurses away. I pry another's fingers off Yuu's arm and hiss when I see the red marks left behind. I grab him and pull him up into a sitting position, making sure to keep his arms pressed to his side as I hug him fiercely.

To this day, I still don't know how I knew what to do those two, three years ago.

Thinking of a way to drag Yuu back to reality because he can't hear me over his own cries for me, I bite his clothed shoulder and probably draw blood. He awakes with a gasp and he's trembling. His head falls forward to rest upon my shoulder as he sobs and pants.

I lay him back down and climb onto the bed with him. I hear both Lenalee and Daisya give sighs of relief but I don't care about them. I lie down next to Yuu and push his fringe from his wet eyes. Pressing our foreheads together, I assure him it's all right to go back to sleep as I continue to run my hand through his hair.

He grabs at my free hand and squeezes it tightly, his eyes still wide with fright. "Don't leave," he begs in a whisper, another sob breaking through seconds later. I squeeze his hand in return and promise I won't ever leave.

As he falls asleep, I promise him, "_I will be here waiting_." And I knew from then that I'd never leave him.

_I will always be your friend;  
I know who you are inside.  
I am with you 'till the end,  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance,  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting,  
Never far behind._


	3. Break Me Out

_**Understanding Me, Loving Yuu**_

_Break Me Out by The Rescues_

Startled, I woke with a gasp. The swaying of the train carriage brought me back down to earth and I glanced around. How much time had passed? Surely we must be nearly home. Looking down, I smiled when I saw Yuu resting his head on my shoulder as he slept. I was supporting most of his weight but it wasn't as though I cared when he was still so weak.

It'd been three days since he first got the fever. Luckily there'd been a doctor in the small village who'd been able to help. The medicine he'd given Yuu had put the Japanese boy on a high for a few hours. Honestly, it's probably the funniest thing I've ever seen but orders had been for him to rest. That didn't happen for a while.

I smirked, picturing how Yuu had clapped his hands once before he threw them in the air and shouted, "Hey there Hank!" at the top of his lungs, though he and I had been the only two in the room, then toppled from the bed.

But once the high passed, he was left drowsy and slightly delirious. It was the same this morning when I'd forced him to take the foul smelling stuff, and now he was asleep, completely wiped out by the events of the past couple of days.

And I still had yet to understand as to why my heart beat so fast whenever he used me as a support. Had he been in his right mind, I doubt he would have done it. Sure, Yuu was a hell of a lot gentler and calmer when he was around me, but he was never clingy. Could you imagine? I stifled a laugh behind my hand and glanced out the window. Wait until I tell Allen about Yuu on a high...

Slowly the train pulled into the station and I sighed gratefully, wanting to stretch my legs. I had a small amount of freedom with the ill Yuu before he was dragged into the Infirmary and I was forced to finish my records of this mission. Yes, I'd have Bookman breathing down the back of my neck, checking on what I was writing, and yes, it was going to be annoying.

He'd figured out that I loved Yuu before I did and rather than a beating, he'd sat me down and woefully explained the situation to me. He'd already forewarned me on how painful it would be to have to try separate myself from the boy, but that hadn't happened yet because I refused to leave Yuu's side. My excuse? People would be suspicious if suddenly Yuu and I, who were usually joined at the hip, stopped hanging around each other.

Plus, I couldn't hurt Yuu that way. And who says the old man was right, anyway? Love? Yeah, most likely not – or so I'd been tending to try convince myself. There was something deeper than friendship present, yes, but it wasn't, couldn't be, _love_.

Closing my book, I slipped it into my luggage and gently woke Yuu. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He was still exhausted. Slumping against the back of the chair, he shivered violently and tried to curl in on himself.

"Fever kicking in again?" I asked as I pulled his luggage from the racks above us. He nodded and leaned his head tiredly against the window. His eyes fell shut and I sighed. "Come on, Yuu-chan, we're almost home. We have to_ get_ you home so someone can take a look at you properly."

He scowled and glared weakly at me, but stood and grabbed his luggage nonetheless.

Once we were on the platform, I used Yuu's golem to contact Komui. Seriously, Yuu's golem was a little trooper and came out of as many battles unscathed as Yuu did. Mine died at least twice a month, no joke. Hell, it'd died on the first day of fighting on this mission.

"We'll be there in five minutes," I said as we walked along towards the station's exit. And it would be five minutes because Yuu and I knew the shortcut, because, hell yeah, we're amazing like that. "Can you have someone ready to look at Yuu?"

"Someone's already going to be there to meet you at the entrance," Komui assured me. "Kanda is ok though, isn't he?"

I paused and looked back at Yuu. He stopped and stared back, waiting to see what my reply would be. Surprisingly, he wasn't making any fuss over the contents of the conversation but if the hazy look to his eyes was anything to go by, he still wasn't with it.

"Um," I began, frowning and wondering how to answer this. "He's ok by a normal person's standards because he's definitely faring better than any of us would, but he's not normal by Kanda Yuu standards. He's seriously out of it."

"Right, see you soon."

Ok, I thought as I waved the golem away. It went and hovered above Yuu. I'd been expecting some sort of proper reply from Komui but _never mind_.

Cross, being the amusing bastard that he is, hadn't told Allen about the elevator at the base of the cliff, and Allen, being the naive idiot he is, had completely missed it when he'd first come to Order. I walked up to it now and opened the doors.

Shoving in my luggage, I waited for Yuu to enter before allowing the doors to close. Slowly, the elevator began to take us up. Groaning when Yuu realised it'd be a while before we reached the top, he kicked his luggage so that it sat by mine and slid down the wall, sitting himself in the corner.

I laughed and walked over to him, bracing my hands on the wall as I looked down at him. "Tired, Yuu-chan?"

He hummed his agreement and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. I nudged him with my foot and he glared up at me. As much as I just wanted to let him sleep, he needed to stay awake until someone got him to the Infirmary.

"Fuck off," he hissed, lightly punching my thigh. "Let me bloody sleep. This mission has been shitty, I'm feeling shitty, and you look like shit, just for your records." He smirked and closed his eyes again as I protested loudly and childishly.

* * *

I broke off minutes later when I noticed panic flare up in Kanda's eyes. I called his name curiously, squatting down in front of him. One of his hands flew to his throat, the other to his chest, before his fingers were digging mercilessly into my shoulder and he was arching his back.

"Shit," I hissed, trying to figure out was wrong. His feet were slipping on the floor, his eyes rolling heavenward. My eyes snapped over to the little indicator Komui had set up to show roughly how much time we had left. 10 minutes. Goddamn it. "Yuu, what's going on?"

He doubled over suddenly, his forehead cracking against mine and for a moment I saw stars. The sound of his ragged coughs assaulted my ears and I snapped my fingers around his wrist in a vice grip. "You can't breathe, can you?" The calm, soothing monotone of my voice surprised even myself. Gotta love how I just say it as though it's an everyday thing.

I stood and whirled away from him. Crossing the floor of the elevator, I slammed my hands on the wall either side of the indicator then inspected the few buttons next to it. The panel with the circuits and controls was coming loose and I pried it free, searching what was bared to me desperately. If there was a way to speed things up... I had no idea how to do it.

I heard the sounds of our suitcases crashing to the ground and turned my attention back to Yuu, who by now had forced himself to his feet. Blood dripped from his throat from where he'd been, and still was, clawing at the skin desperately. He slammed a hand against the wall, and then pushed off of it, panic driving him near crazy.

"Yuu – Yuu," I grunted, placing myself in front of him and hurriedly grabbing him to keep him upright. "No, Yuu, calm down. Goddamnit, _shit!_" I cursed loudly, gripping him even tighter and sliding my hands around his back when his knees buckled.

Guiding him backwards, I pressed him up against the wall. Keeping one hand pressed to his hip in order to keep him still and to keep him standing, I moved the hand I'd placed on his shoulder around to the nape of his neck and massaged it gently, trying to get him to calm down. His lips were turning blue and his strikes were weak as he tried to push me back.

I looked over at the indicator again. Six minutes. Yuu wasn't going to last that long. I whipped my gaze back around to him, met his pained eyes briefly and made up my mind. I stepped closer, lining my body up with his and pressed my open lips to his. His eyes snapped to attention and they stared, wide and shocked, into my serious gaze. He froze completely and I seized the opportunity to coax his mouth open.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and breathed out into his mouth, passing precious oxygen onto him and praying it would work – it was just like CPR, right?

His hands came to rest on my shoulders and I thought he was going to push me away. I felt him hesitate but then he fisted his hands in the fabric of my uniform and I knew that he understood what I was doing. He tugged me closer and closed his eyes almost sadly. Pain made his brow crease and I felt my own brow crease with confusion and concern. If I could have, I would have asked him what was wrong, but then he breathed in deeply, stealing my breath, and I focused back on the task at hand.

We stayed like that for a while – me breathing for him and his hands clutching at me tightly. He still hadn't opened his eyes and he was ridiculously tense. Eventually, he pushed me away and wiped the back of his wrist across his lips. "Its fine now," he said hoarsely, still avoiding my gaze as he stepped to the other side of the elevator. The suitcases lay sprawled between us and I could tell he was desperate to put more space between us.

I tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating in the same way I tried to ignore how much it hurt to see him so keen to get away. Swallowing thickly, I put Lavi's mask back up and smiled supportively. "Good to hear, Yuu-chan. Not much longer to go now..." He nodded and slid back down the wall, drawing his knees to his chest. This whole ordeal had only exhausted him further. "Not much longer to go now." I repeated, quieter.

* * *

I managed to keep him awake for the rest of the ride, barely - the medicine was wearing off and the fever kicking in. He was pale and shaking and as I pressed my hand to his forehead, I wondered why his body hadn't banished the poison already.

"Can you walk?" I asked, holding my hand in front of his lips to assess his breathing. Each breath was shallow and brief. Damn bastard had been hiding it. "Yuu, come on, don't do this to me now. Can you walk?"

It scared me, seeing Yuu this sick. In the five, six years that I'd known him, he'd been sick only twice, seriously sick, to the point where he was on his deathbed. I didn't want that happening again, and him being stubborn by not even admitting that he was having difficulties breathing again, wasn't helping.

The doors opened suddenly, startling both of us. Kanda broke his breathing rhythm and coughed harshly, hands flying to his throat again. I swore and linked my hands under his arms, pulling him to his feet and dragging him from the elevator.

The matron, a doctor and a series of nurses rushed forward to greet us. Behind them stood Reever and Komui, giving out order. Kanda was moved onto the stretcher, his breathing erratic. He fought them blindly, shouting and swearing in Japanese, yet his fingers remained tightly curled around my wrist.

The doctor ignored his panicking patient as he checked his pulse and shone a light in Kanda's weary eyes. "Sedate him," he said calmly as he sidestepped a punch from Kanda. It wasn't necessary – the needle, I mean, because the fever, the travelling, the breathlessness and the sheer exhaustion caught up with Kanda and he fell still and silent, blinking tiredly.

The matron was sending two nurses ahead to set things up while the doctor was saying things to Reever. "Kanda, I need you to release Lavi," one of the younger nurses was saying politely, trying to pry Kanda's fingers from my wrist. "Kanda, please."

"Yuu," I murmured quietly. He stared at me, trying to convey so much with his eyes, and I wasn't sure if I was getting all, if any, of it. "It's going to be fine. I'll swing around later." Something in his gaze broke and he pulled his hand away from me as if he'd been burned. "Yuu..."

"Bookman's looking for you. I need your mission report as soon as possible. We'll take care of Kanda from here," Komui told me, distracting me from Yuu.

I nodded slowly and took one last look at Yuu, unable to deny the gut feeling that I'd just seriously let him down somehow, before running off to find Gramps.

* * *

There was a dim light coming in from the window, making the white curtains surrounding Yuu's bed glow. It was dusk and the sun would have fully set in maybe half an hour. Yuu stirred when he heard me come in, finally able to come see him two days after we'd returned. I smiled gently and bounced on the end of his bed.

"Lavi," he growled warningly, pushing himself onto his elbows to properly glare at me.

Smiling sheepishly, I stood and placed myself by his head. "How you feeling?"

"Well there's so many damn drugs in me I can't feel my toes, but I'm not high this time so..." he trailed off and shrugged, smirking when I laughed. His eyes were brighter, there was more colour in his face and more strength in his voice. Give it a few more days and he'd be fine.

"_I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here,_" he said suddenly.

I looked down at him, somewhat confused. "Come again?"

He did something very surprising. Reaching his arms up, he held them open like a little child asking to be picked up. I embraced him, still frowning. He linked his arms around my neck and sighed tiredly. "_Break me out_," he whispered against my ear and I smiled, pulling away.

I threw the covers off him and he swung his legs around, grabbing my arm to keep himself grounded as he stood. I tossed him his uniform and he put it on after pulling the IV's from his arm. He disconnected the heart monitor while I checked to make sure the coast was clear.

He grabbed Mugen and darted through the curtains once I gave him the all clear. I followed after him, managing to keep my laughter in until we reached his bedroom. As I shut the door behind me, I leaned against it and smiled at him.

Ok so I still didn't totally understand why my body reacted to him the way it did, like right now I felt completely weightless, but so far I was quite content with just being there for him. There was a silent agreement between us to never speak of what went down in the elevator but for now, it would have to do. Once Yuu was better, I could focus on figuring out just what the hell was stirring between us.

_Break me out tonight,  
I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here.  
Come with me,  
Oh, this could be,  
The only chance we get,  
We gotta take it.  
We don't do it now we'll never make it.  
Lose this crowd,  
Oh, break me out._

* * *

**So ignoring the fact it's been a ridiculously long time... hi! Haha thank you to all my reviewers and I apologise to everyone for such a terribly long wait. I'd had the third and fourth chapter done for ages but I was never happy with the third one and couldn't get it to sound the way I wanted so now... I've just completely rewritten it :) I should have the fourth chapter up in the next few days :)**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Kavbj**


	4. Planets

**Omgosh it's been a while, I know, and for that I sincerely apologise. But! Here is the fourth chapter (finally hehe oops?) of Understanding Me, Loving Yuu. I absolutely love Planets by Short Stack (it may possibly make a reappearance hehe), and I almost cried when my friend told me they'd broken up. I was so looking forward to seeing them live... anyway, enjoy!**

**-Kavbj**

* * *

**Understanding Me, Loving Yuu**

_Planets by Short Stack_

Breaking Yuu out of the Infirmary had been a very stupid and reckless idea when he was in the condition he was in. I blinked myself into awareness, groggily looking down at the boy sleeping beside me. It was cramped in the single bed but it kept Yuu warm and he couldn't thrash too much and hurt himself when he had a fevered nightmare. No, instead it was me his kicks connected with instead of the wall. Lovely, isn't it?

I rubbed at my bleary eye and stroked a hand through Yuu's hair, soothing him as he keened from low in his throat and tossed his head to the side. He was sweating, his bangs and shirt sticking to him. I sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. Another nightmare.

The candle I'd lit was nearing its end and I glanced between it and Yuu, judging if now would be a good time to get a new candle. I pulled my arm free with a groan, shaking it out as it tingled from blood loss. Forcing myself to my feet, I searched Yuu's room for another candle.

I was just lighting it when Yuu cried out. I dived across the room and flung myself onto the bed, hands urgent as they gently smothered his cry and tried to wake him. If anyone found out we were in here, we were dead meat.

Not that they don't already know he's missing, I reasoned. I hissed when Yuu bit down on my hand. That's what you get for being distracted, Lavi, I grumbled mentally, rubbing gingerly at my wound.

"Yuu," I tried softly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Yuu," I tried again, louder and with more force. "Yuu, come on, wake up. Wake up, Yuu."

He blinked twice, and then stared at me. He didn't recognise me and slowly his eyes fell shut again as he fell asleep once more. I sighed and lay down beside him, pulling him to my chest again. Slowly, I let my tired eyes slip shut.

* * *

I woke another three times that night. The second time I realised Yuu was seriously heating up, so I'd snuck out to the bathroom to wet a facecloth and collect some water. Sitting next to Yuu for an hour, allowing him to squeeze the life out of my fingers, I finally got his fever to break. He slept rather peacefully after that.

With the light streaming in from the open window, Yuu's room was suddenly very, very bright. I sat at Yuu's desk, watching him and waiting for him to wake. He did so slowly, and then sat up to face me. He regarded me silently, then looked away and combed his fingers through his hair. He seemed a little surprised to find it untangled, but then he looked at me and smirked, remembering how much I played with his hair.

"You feeling better?" I asked quietly. He looked better. I couldn't take seeing him so ill anymore, and I couldn't take another night like the one we'd just had. "You had so many nightmares again." He looked away then lowered his gaze. I pressed on. "Was it the same one?"

He stood suddenly and began getting dressed for the day, avoiding my question and avoiding looking at me. Sighing, I tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling. I was used to that response seeing as it was his _usual _response. To this day, I still didn't even know what the nightmare was about. I had figured out, however, that it was the one he'd had in the Infirmary those two, three years ago.

The creaking of his door grabbed my attention and I turned to see him standing in the doorway, one hand on the edge of the door. There were scratches on his arms. I must have missed that happening last night, though I was surprised to see they hadn't yet healed. I cocked my head to the right and watched him tiredly. He stared back over his shoulder, waiting to see if I would follow. Groaning, I pushed against my knees, stood and followed him from his room.

I'd follow him. I'd always follow him. Wherever, whenever, I'd be there and I'd follow. I lowered my gaze to the stone floor as we walked in silence to the mess hall. I was dimly surprised to note that he wasn't going to train but his usual graceful gait was sloppy and he'd left his hair out; he was still exhausted and ill, and even Yuu wasn't stupid enough to train when in this condition. Actually, scrap that. He wouldn't do that when he knew I was following, because I'd only force him to stop.

Pushing my thoughts away, I plastered a grin on my face and bounded up beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulders with a loud, merry cry of, "Yuu-chan!"

He nearly buckled under the extra weight and his wide eyes conveyed his surprise. He grasped at my shirt as he stumbled, but he regained himself and glared at me. "Don't call me that!"

"But why, Yuu-chan?" I whined, flowing into the age-old routine. "Yuu has such a pretty name so I shall always call Yuu, Yuu."

"Use my name as a pun one more time and I'll slay you with Mugen," he hissed.

I tutted and waved my finger at him, having swung myself around so that I was walking backwards but was in front of him. "Think again, Yuu-chan. Where is Mugen?"

Confusion showed on his face and worry made my heart beat fast when I realised that he hadn't even remembered to bring his Innocence. At first I thought that perhaps he'd chosen to leave it behind because he wasn't going to train, but that wasn't the case. What if we had been on a mission? What if he'd been on a solo mission? A sick Yuu was a scarily disorientated Yuu.

His hand fluttered against his hip bone and he frowned. "Oh," he muttered quietly and I smiled supportively at him.

"Cheer up, Yuu-chan!" I twirled around to face the right way as I threw my hands in the air. Yuu scoffed behind me and I could already picture him crossing his arms. Only fools fall in love, I thought mindlessly, and so did that make Lavi even more foolish?

_I'm reaching out,_

_I'm reaching out,_

_I'm reaching out to get to you._


End file.
